Summer Fling
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SMUT. What happened before 'what really happened'. Set during the summer after Kelso and Donna leave for California. Prior 5x02.


a/n: Hello everyone! Are you still out there? I have a feeling some of you may not be pleased to see that my first update (in what feels like years) isn't Delena related, but I hope you read it all the same. Jackie and Hyde are my current obsession and I find myself watching their episodes over and over. Perhaps it's their lack of a happy ending or the perfectly, imperfect love they share. Or the steamy way they kiss…god damn it's hot. Anyway, I am a bit obsessed so I had to write this. For myself, but for you guys too because I do feel bad I've been so quiet for so long. I have been very busy in real life, working on novels and planning a wedding and doing my best to make something of myself! So I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading 3

Before 'What Really Happened'

 _Early Summer. 1978._

 _Foreman Basement_.

Steven Hyde had a fucking problem. Well, really he had quite a few problems. His hair was out of control, he had just the slightest bit too much attitude, and he had serious daddy (and mommy) issues. Oh, and he was in love with his best friends girl. Well…love was a pretty strong word. He wasn't in love with her exactly. And she wasn't exactly Kelso's girl anymore, was she? Maybe it wasn't even really her that he wanted. It was probably just her body…after all she was the one that had been flaunting it in short skirts and thin tops all summer. The basement wasn't exactly cool and for whatever reason she'd elected to spend a great deal of time with him, on the couch, watching all the ridiculous amounts of t.v. they could get their hands on. No, Steven wasn't in love with her. And he definitely didn't want her. But, he certainly didn't want anyone touching her either. Yes, he definitely had a fucking problem.

Two Weeks Later:

Jackie could hear _Led Zeppelin_ playing through the door before she'd even reached the bottom of the stairs. She knew she would see Steven inside, but she couldn't have imagined the way she was going to find him. Really, it was his fault. She'd been coming over every day this summer after lunch. He knew what time it was, didn't he? In her mind she imagined he either dreaded or looked forward to her appearing at the door. He would be in his chair, ready to toss her a grape Popsicle or on the couch, just slightly in the middle so she would have to bump his hip to make room for her to sit down. They'd become accustomed to an odd but easy relationship.

There was a certain dangerous air around them the last few days and she'd been feeling more nervous each day as she'd walked down the stairs. But she kept coming over and didn't really feel like making any plans to change her plans. She wasn't sure if it was to see him exactly, or if it was just the company she craved. She just knew that she wanted to avoid her home at all costs lately. The rooms were either empty and cold or full of her parents yelling, and for years now it hadn't really felt like home. She didn't understand what was going on with her father, but she knew her mother didn't like it.

Jackie was thankful for the loud music and the fact that she was standing beside the blasting record player, because when her eyes settled on Steven- a sound much like a squeak escaped her lips. He was standing with his back to her, facing the washing machine and tugging his faded _Jethro Tull_ t-shirt over his head. She'd only seen one man without his shirt on before, and despite Michael's incredible physique, there was something terribly seductive about Steven's lightly muscled back.

Something that had her biting her lip, as he bent over to take off his socks, and toss them into the washing machine. He still had his back to her when she heard him go for his belt, and as badly as she wanted to see if he would take off those ripped jeans…she didn't. She turned, running out the door. She didn't see Steven remove his jeans, or go to the dryer and quickly tug a fresh outfit on. He went to the freezer then and took out a grape Popsicle. It melted in his hand, as he glared at the door waiting for her.

 _Burkhart Residence_

Jackie hadn't been to the Foreman's for a few days now. Hyde wasn't worried exactly. He wouldn't say he was anyway. No, he was more curious. It didn't matter really, but she'd been over every single day and now she'd been MIA. It wasn't like her, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed her. She wasn't as dark and twisted as he was but she had a certain sense of humor that he could appreciate. She was too shallow, too impulsive, too annoying. But she had been somewhat of a comfort to him this lonely summer. Even as he walked up to her front door he regretted it and attempted to talk himself into getting back into his car and heading home. But he didn't, and he didn't know why. He knocked once, twice, three times. But there was no answer. He could hear the faint sounds of ABBA coming from her open bedroom window and decided to be bold and walk in. He vaguely remembered breaking into this house once. He'd been much younger, and it had been long before Kelso had ever brought Jackie around. In fact, he hadn't even known it had been her home until the first time she had invited them all over.

Pushing thoughts of his old life aside he climbed the plushy, carpeted stairs. The sound of the shrill voices and pop made his mouth turn and his ears hurt, but when he saw Jackie he lost all of his senses but sight. She lay on her bed, stomach to the mattress. He wasn't sure exactly what she was doing; flipping through a magazine or reading Nancy Drew maybe. It didn't matter. He couldn't see past the mini skirt she was wearing. It was hiked up her left ass cheek, giving the appearance that she had flopped down on the bed. It didn't appear that she was wearing any underwear, and the thought made his lungs feel tight. He cleared his throat instinctively and her sneaker clad shoes stopped swinging. Her shoulders straightened and she froze. Very slowly she turned on her side to look at him. The pleats of the skirt rolled up her hip but didn't reveal anything more than creamy, delicious flesh. He suddenly ached to sink his teeth into and leave marks with his fingers on her, but he held back the impulse and crossed his arms.

"Steven?" she sat and leaned over to turn down the music. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He had to shake his head, clearing the cobwebs. "The door…was open. I heard your ridiculous music. Figured it was alright if I came up." His eyes went back to the hem of her skirt as she slid to sit on the end of the bed and then flew back up to her face. If she knew where he'd been looking she didn't mention it. In fact she seemed to be avoiding his face a fair bit. "I wanted to…check on you."

That made her look up, and a small smile tugged at her lips. Damn, she had nice lips. "You were worried about me?"

"No!" he shifted his weight to the other foot.

He was wearing the boots she had bought him once upon a time. Did that count as a date? He hadn't thought so before. He remembered her lips though; they'd touched his just barely twice that night. No, the day of the barbecue, that had been their first date. She'd said she had felt nothing when they'd kissed and he agreed, though it had been a lie. The moment their tongues had met it felt like fireworks had exploded in his head. He'd pushed those feelings down, as he pushed down almost every emotion that attempted to surface, but looking at her now...he couldn't push this down.

"What did you come over here for then?" she peered at him expectantly.

He shrugged. "I just…you haven't been over for a few days. I wanted to be sure it had nothing to do with that game of chess. I know you can get pretty competitive. You seemed pissed when you lost. But, you know…whatever."

Jackie smiled. "I'm fine Steven. Thank you for checking on me."

He got the feeling she wasn't going to tell him why she'd been absent over the weekend and he didn't want to push. It would look like he cared if he pushed. "Yeah, sure."

Their usual odd, comfortable air was a bit more odd at the moment. She looked around the room. "Do you want to hang out here today?"

He took one look at her poor record collection, the bubble gum pink walls, the stuffed unicorns and the colorful posters and shook his head. "Not really, no."

She looked a little sad, but nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, I guess." He turned to go, but at the last minute his hand reached out as if it had a mind of its own and grabbed the door frame. "Hey ,Jackie?"

She looked up, that small smile back on her lips. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a ride?"

Jackie jumped up. "Oh Steven, I'd love to."

 _Foreman Driveway- Two weeks later_

Jackie wondered what was taking Steven so long. She'd studied every scratch and dent on his car. She'd even read his bumper stickers and contemplated their meaning. _I don't need sex, the government fucks me every day._ Over the past few weeks, his conspiracy theories had almost started making sense. She hated to admit it, but he had a point about a few things. And there was that car that ran on water... _Disco sucks. Long live rock._ She didn't particularly enjoy that one and took it a bit personally. He'd bought it the day after they'd gone to the Disco. That was so long ago now. She could hardly remember those days. The days before this summer. Before Michael had left her. Oddly enough, she didn't miss him too much anymore. She'd been filling so much of her free time with Steven.

When he was too busy she'd taken up to waiting for him in the kitchen, watching Mrs. Foreman bake herself into a frenzy out of boredom and panic. _When tyranny becomes law, rebellion becomes duty._ That one made her smirk. Oh, her poor tortured Hyde. Wait, what! Her, Hyde? She shook her head angrily. Maybe spending all this time with him wasn't such a good idea. Just then the sliding door slammed, signaling Steven's long awaited appearance and he had a smile on his face. This shocked her but she didn't comment on it. He'd been smiling a fair bit around her lately, but if she ever said anything about it, he would immediately frown, fix his glasses and say something shitty.

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks when he spied Jackie leaning against the back end of his El Camino. He couldn't handle her in those skin tight jeans these days. Knowing he had to distract himself he twirled his keys around his middle finger, clasping them in his fist.

"Are you ready for 'Revenge of the Pink Panther'?"

Jackie nodded, going to the passenger door of his car. "I am. It will be nice to see something other than the Price is Right for once."

Steven shocked her by meeting her at the door and holding it open for her. "M'lady." He smirked.

"Thank you." She nodded, startled.

When he was seated next to her in the driver's seat he stopped to look at her. "If you ever tell anyone I called you that, I'll kill you."

She laughed, and after a moment he did too. "I won't. They wouldn't believe me anyway. Not any more than they would believe we're going on a date."

"This isn't a freakin' date." He narrowed his eyes at her, but then the smile broke out again as he slid the gearshift into reverse and pulled away from the house.

 _Foreman Basement- Two days later_

Steven's bedroom wasn't exactly off limits and Jackie had never been expressly told not to go in there, but when Hyde walked in and saw her sitting on his bed, flipping through his records he got angry. "What are you doing in here?"

She looked up, shocked at his tone and the sight of his clenched fists. "I was looking for you. Mrs. Foreman said you would be down here."

"And when you saw I wasn't, you just decided to hang out?"

Jackie threw him a pained and puzzled expression, gingerly putting down the records as if they were made of glass. "I'm sorry, Steven. I didn't know I wasn't allowed in here."

Truth was, she'd enjoyed sitting in his room. On his bed. There was a red lava lamp next to where his head would lay. The blankets and pillows smelled like him; a smell she hadn't realized she enjoyed until she was surrounded by it. She'd seen his crate full of records and for some reason had wanted to impress him by knowing the lyrics to some of his favorite songs and was going to sneak one out. Now the idea seemed insane and she regretted being in here.

"What are you doing, going through my stuff?"

She stood up, the springs on his mattress creaking as she did. "I guess, I just wanted to get to know you better. We've been spending so much time together…I was…"

"What?" he crossed his arms. Even as the words came out of his mouth he wondered what was wrong with him.

"I guess I was afraid that we would run out of things to talk about. That you would get bored of me." She chewed her bottom lip, her eyes going to the floor. For a moment his heart tugged.

"Look Jackie." He removed his shades. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out. It's just been a long day and I wanted to come home and lay down. I'm out of pot, I have a headache and I need some quiet."

She nodded, sidestepping so that he had room to get to his bed. "I understand. I'm leaving."

He wanted to stop her, but he didn't. He needed her out of his room. Away from his bed. His fists didn't unclench until he heard the basement door close behind her. Her damn perfume hung in the air and he grumbled. Some space would do the both of them good, but he had a feeling neither of them wanted it. His feelings for her were getting a bit out of control for his liking.

Three Days Later

Things had been a bit uncomfortable between them since the 'bedroom incident'. Jackie had taken a few days off from visiting him in the basement and he hadn't gone to her place to check on her. It seemed like they'd given each other the space they both needed without really expressing they needed it. The one Monday afternoon, at 12:30pm like clockwork, Jackie strolled into the basement and took her usual seat beside Steven on the couch. He moved over immediately, and she held back the sigh. She'd been craving his touch, even if it was only the momentary brush of her body against his as she forced him to make room for her on the torn, stained and ratty old love seat. They waited until Hollywood Squares finished, silence thick between the two of them. He knew she was waiting for him to apologize for being an ass, and she knew he never would.

As the theme song for The Price is Right began playing, Steven took the opportunity to glance at her from the corner of his eyes. His shades wouldn't hide the look if she caught him, but he didn't much care. The purple, button up top she was wearing tugged nicely over her breasts. Her perfume was the same as the one she'd worn that day in his bedroom and he kicked himself for sitting so far away from her. She always smelled so good. Expensive; far too rich for his blood- but good. Expensive indulgences were good sometimes. Even he could admit that. Maybe she shared the same ideal…maybe she could respect that lowering her standards for an afternoon was acceptable.

The announcer began calling contestants to 'come on down' as Hyde's brain swam with images of Jackie bent over the couch or curled beneath his body in a multitude of ways. Thoughts like this had been plaguing him and for the first time he didn't push them down. He wished she was wearing one of her little skirts today instead of those jeans. Not that he didn't love seeing her ass in jeans, just that it would be easier to fantasize about her if he could see her legs. That creamy skin did crazy things to him. He recalled the day he'd walked in on her in her bedroom. Quickly he glanced down, below his belt and then over to her. If she noticed his arousal she didn't say anything about it. He wondered if she really hadn't been wearing underwear that day. Then he wondered if she was wearing any right now. He could tell she was wearing a bra. That was okay. It was probably some expensive lacy thing that cost more than his watch.

Jackie startled him out of his fantasy. "Another old lady." She sounded disgusted. "She can't even reach the wheel!"

He appreciated her frustration. He was frustrated too. "I can't watch the Price is Right anymore. I just can't." He knew what he would rather do, but he had no idea how to get her to agree.

She glanced at him quickly, too quickly for him to notice her check him out. "This summer totally sucks. There is nothing to do."

This time when she looked at him, he looked back. Through his shades she looked a bit rosy, her cheeks a little flushed. He could see it in her eyes, now that he'd allowed himself to look. She did want him. Her lips again, he couldn't stop thinking about her lips. How they would feel, if they would feel the same as they had all those years ago. If her tongue still tasted the way it had that night on the hood of her car. As if their minds were on the same wave length they leaned into each other, lips and tongues but that was it. He felt his body ignite and after a moment pull back. Fuck, this could get out of control if he let it. They pulled apart almost as quickly as they'd come together.

Was he really going to do this? Would it be so bad if they released some of this sexual tension? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad afterward? She would probably be too embarrassed of fucking him to say anything to her friends. She definitely wouldn't tell Donna. Donna would tell Eric, Eric would tell Kelso and he knew for sure and for certain that she wouldn't want Kelso to know anything about this. He felt her eyes on him again, and decided to say 'fuck it." His fingers dove into her hair, her hand around his wrist holding it there. She wanted this, maybe not as badly as him. But she did want it.

After a moment of tangled tongues, tugging hair –from both of them- and swollen lips he pulled back. "Jackie, wait."

"No, Steven." She shook her head. "Don't stop. Please. I need to feel your hands on my body."

"What about Kelso?"

Her jaw locked and he instantly regretted saying the name. "Michael left me but I'm not doing this out of spite or to get back at him if that's what you think. I just want you."

"Yeah." He couldn't help smirking, hearing those words come from that pretty rich mouth. So, the Uptown Girl wanted some downtown action after all. "I want you too."

Those seemed like magic words, and within an instant, Jackie was on top of him. Her hands were tugging at the hand shaped belt buckle. It was just one of the things keeping their skin from touching. "We should probably go to your bedroom. In case Eric comes downstairs or something."

Hyde nodded. "You're probably right." He clasped his hands around her denim clad butt and lifted her up.

He'd planned to carry her into the bedroom but realized they wouldn't fit through the low doorway and had to let her slide down his body. The mild rubbing set the hair at the back of his neck standing straight up. She tugged him back, towards the bed. The squeaky springs announced what they were planning on doing to anyone that happened to be listening. It briefly crossed Hyde's mind that the perverted Fez could be hiding somewhere and left Jackie sitting on the bed a moment to close and lock his bedroom door. As he walked back to her, he tugged his shirt over his head. She stared up at him expectantly. He reached for her hands and she accepted, letting him lift her up off the mattress. He took the hair beneath her ears and threaded his fingers through, back to her neck. "Steven." She was already out of breath and he wanted to comment that they hadn't even begun yet. Instead he just smiled.

"I have no patience for buttons, so if you're fond of that shirt and don't want me to rip it, I suggest you take it off yourself." Her eyes widened in surprise but she nodded and did as she was told. He wondered if he was being too rough with her. She'd only been with Michael and he hardly seemed like the kind of guy that would be demanding in the bedroom. He was probably more immature and playful with her. Is that what she liked? Well, if she did, she wasn't going to get it here with him. He watched her tug the shirt out of her jeans and slide it off her shoulders. He'd seen her skin like this, the bra didn't cover much more than a bikini top did but something about having her like this and all to himself felt forbidden.

"Better?" she asked, letting the shirt fall to his floor.

"Yes." He nodded, dipping his head to her throat. He used his lips, tongue and teeth on the creamy skin at her throat and down to her shoulders. He slid her bra straps out of the way, kissing every inch of her he could reach. If this was his one and only chance to have her then he was going to make it something she would never forget.

As he kissed and marked her body with his tongue, she let her hands roam his chest and back. Ever since that afternoon she'd walked in on him she'd imagined to herself what he would feel like. There was much more smoothness to his skin that she'd imagined. Except for his hands of course. Those were a bit rough, but she didn't care. She enjoyed it. She also enjoyed how quick and precise they were. They didn't fumble with the hooks on her bra, or the button on her jeans. He knew exactly where and how to hold her. When to cradle her close, when to push her away to get things done. Before she knew it, she was naked in Steven Hyde's tiny basement, bedroom. And she had never been more excited in her life.

"Steven." She whispered, tugging at his curly hair. She'd wondered if she would like kissing him with a beard. It didn't bother her too much, though she was so turned on she doubted if anything could dampen their mood right now.

"Jackie." He moaned her name against her lips, surprised when she took the initiative and worked his belt open and his pants down.

"I need you." She held onto his shoulders and he kicked his jeans and underwear to the side. Her eyes were focused on his. The nerves were starting to set in now. She hadn't looked down to see how he looked naked but she could feel him against her stomach. She didn't want to compare him to Michael but it was hard. No pun intended.

"You'll have me." He promised, and lay her back on the bed. It wasn't the comfiest thing she'd ever laid on in her life, but she wasn't complaining. He cradled her face in his hands. He remembered Kelso saying that she was on the pill, so she didn't bother to ask about condoms or anything. He wanted to be inside her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

He let one hand slide down her neck, cupping her breast and bringing it to his mouth. He teased her nipple, hearing her gasp and feeling her breath on his forehead. He still had his shades on but she didn't seem to care. His cock rested just in the apex of her thigh, torturing them both. He shifted, preparing himself to enter her and she whined impatiently. "Are you sure you don't want some more foreplay?" he teased.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. His glasses were sliding down his nose so she took them off then. "We've had years of foreplay. I'm tired of pretending like I don't want you."

"Fair enough, doll." He smiled, sliding into her.

She shrieked, dropping his shades somewhere on their pile of clothes, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Shhh." He whispered, not sure if they were alone in the house or not.

"I can't help it." She moaned, burying her face in his neck and littering his skin with kisses. "You feel so fucking good."

His cock twitched inside her at the sound of that pretty mouth swearing. He wondered briefly what other dirty words she knew. What dirty things she could do with that mouth. He wasn't prepared to find out at this moment however, as he was quite content buried deep inside her. " _You_ feel so fucking good." He growled into her ear, biting down as gently as he could on her shoulder.

He had to keep control. It had been a while since he'd had sex, and she was so tight. So tight. His movements increased as his need to claim her rose. She'd been so mistreated for so long. And even though he didn't think he was the man to treat her exactly right, in this moment he wanted to try. He wanted her to be his. He hooked his hand behind her knee and pulled her leg up, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. She screamed out, getting close and he found her mouth with his; swallowing her cries as she orgasmed beneath him. He made sure she was nearing the end of her high when he followed her. Their bodies collapsed, limbs tangled and sweaty. They should have been uncomfortable on the tiny excuse of a bed, but they weren't. In fact, it was the happiest either of them had been in a long time.

 _a/n: I missed this. I missed smut and getting inside characters heads._ I'm not done with _Jackie and Hyde. Just so you know, but I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
